RPG Sanshin & Loonie
by Sanshin
Summary: ein kleines RPG von mir und ner Freundin....Vegeta & Wufei ;)


1. Kapitel: Die Maschine Vegeta seufzte schwer als er die Sonne im Gesicht spürte. Sie war morgens unerträglich heiss und dann musste sie genau in sein Gesicht scheinen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte der Prinz seinen Körper aufrecht gesetzt. Er streckte seine Glieder und es ertönte ein leises seufzendes Knacken.  
  
Der Saiyajin schwang sein rechtes Bein über die Bettkante und liess das linke Bein folgen.  
  
Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und griff nach seiner Hose. Doch er griff ins Leere...  
  
"Wo is meine Hose, verdammt?! Hat der kleine Rotzlöffel sie schon wieder geklaut?!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann grummelt vor sich hin und ging eben ohne Hose ins Wohnzimmer (natürlich mit Boxershorts^^).  
  
Während er grummelnd den langen Gang zum Wohnzimmer betrat, dachte er an den Tag als er diesen kleinen Chinesen bei sich hatte wohnen lassen...  
  
Er hatte ihn auf der Strasse gefunden; nass, erschöpft und dürr bis auf die Knochen. Seine flehenden Augen die Vegeta bis in die Seele sahen, hatten ihn von dem Gedanken, den Jungen einfach mit nach Hause zu nehmen, überzeugt.  
  
Er hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und flog einfach nach Hause, während Wufei immer an seinen Körper klatschte.  
  
Vegeta hatte das Wohnzimmer erreicht und sah auch schon Wufei mit seiner Hose auf dem Sofa sitzen. Gerade wollte der Prinz wutentbrannt in das Zimmer stürmen, als er sah, dass Wufei am schlafen war. Vegeta hielt inne und betrachtete die schlafende Kreatur vor sich.  
  
Dieser Junge hatte, als er an den Körper Vegeta s klatschte, ein seltsames Gefühl in den Saiyajin ausgelöst.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er sich gegenüber des jungen Kämpfers verhalten sollte.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte an dem dürren aber doch muskulösen Körper des Chinesens entlang.  
  
Schon wieder durchströmte dieses seltsame Gefühl Vegeta Körper. Er betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Nur zu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich diese Lippen hungrig, voller Leidenschaft, gegen die seinen pressen, und seine Zunge zum Duell herausfordern würden.  
  
Wann hatte er nur dieses Verlangen, wissen zu wollen, wie Wufei schmecke, entwickelt?  
  
Sein rechtes Bein ging wie von selbst einen Schritt vor und er stand nun direkt vor Wufei.  
  
"Was nun?!" flüsterte der Prinz kaum hörbar und er senkte seinen Kopf immer näher an den Wufei`s.  
  
Doch kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich hätten treffen können, schreckte Vegeta zurück und schon öffnete Wufei seine Augen.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte sich. "Wollte ich gerade einen Mann küssen?!" dachte er angewidert und sah Wufei beim aufwachen zu. Das grelle Licht im Wohnzimmer blendete Wufei und er rieb sich halbwach den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
Der Chinese erschrak als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und blickte Vegeta erwartungsvoll an, wahrscheinlich würde er ihn wieder anmeckern, weil er einfach in sein Zimmer gegangen war.  
  
Doch der Saiyajinprinz rührte sich nicht und schien irgendwie verwirrt.  
  
Wufei hatte ihn bisher noch nie so geistesabwesend erlebt und wusste zuerst nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?" ,fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge nach einer Weile leicht genervt, er hatte absolut keine Lust sich am frühen Morgen das Gekeife von dem Saiyajin anzuhören.  
  
Dies schien den Krieger wach zu rütteln...jedenfalls war sein Blick nun nicht mehr so leer und man sah ihm an, dass in ihm die Wut hoch kochte.  
  
Wufei rollte mit den Augen...wie er es hasste, wenn dieser arrogante Mann ihn anbrüllte und rumkommandierte. Sicherlich war er stärker als der Chinese aber er hatte trotzdem nicht das Recht dazu ihn fertig zu machen...auch Wufei hatte seinen Stolz.  
  
Der Junge stand auf und wollte dem Prinzen aus dem Weg gehen. Doch dieser packte ihm am Arm und ließ nicht locker. Wufei s Versuche sich zu befreien scheiterten kläglich...wiedereinmal hatte der Saiyajin die Oberhand. Aber die Fähigkeiten des schwarzhaarigen Pilots gingen, gegenüber der Vegeta s, von Kraft und Geschicklichkeit zu seelischer Ausdauer über... Vegeta hatte den jungen Krieger fest im Griff als er ihn anfuhr: "Wie wärs mit meiner Hose?!  
  
Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, dass du deine dreckigen Finger von meinen Sachen lassen sollst?!"  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er Wufei an die Wand geschmissen.  
  
Da Wufei noch nicht richtig wach war, blieb er erst benohmen am Boden liegen.  
  
"Will der sich nicht wehren?" schoss es dem Prinzen in den Kopf als er den Piloten betrachtete.  
  
Plötzlich hatte der Ältere ein widerliches Gefühl in der Magengegend. War dies das Schuldgefühl wovor ihm sein Vater immer gewarnt hatte?  
  
Er tat einen Schritt vor um nachzusehen ob Wufei noch lebte, doch kurz bevor er nur noch einen Schritt hätte tun könn, stand der Chinese auf, hielt sich den Arm an dem Vegeta ihn zuvor fest gehalten hatte und sah den Prinzen wütend an.  
  
"Geht`s dir noch gut mich einfach so gegen eine Wand zu schmeißen? Wenn du deine verdammte Hose haben willst, hier!"  
  
Und mit einem Ruck hatte er Vegeta seine Hose vor die Füße geworfen.  
  
Der Saiyajin blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ungläubig an. Doch plötzlich schlich sich ein teuflisches Grinsen allá Vegeta auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Magst du es, so in Boxershorts vor einem Mann zu stehen?" grinste er den Jüngeren an.  
  
"In Boxersho...rts..?!" stammelte Wufei und sah langsam an sich runter. Ein rosa Hauch breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.  
  
Vegeta fing bei diesem Anblick an zu lachen.  
  
Wufei schrak zusammen.  
  
Hatte Vegeta da gerade gelacht? ER lachte..!? Wufei hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig um zusehen ob der stolze Krieger vor sich wirklich lachte.  
  
Noch nie hatte er Vegeta je lachen gehört geschweigeden lächeln gesehen.  
  
Jeden Tag fragte Wufei sich, ob der stolze Prinz dies überhaupt konnte.  
  
Doch nun wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Wufei stand mit errötet und mit offenem Mund vor dem Saiyajin, er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. In der Zeit, seit er bei Vegeta lebte, hatte er ihn noch nie kichern geschweigeden lachen sehen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte und schaltete wieder auf das gewöhnliche Misstrauen um.  
  
"Boxershorts sind Kleidungsstücke wie alle anderen auch und ich wusste bisher nicht, dass es anderen Männern unangenehm ist, wenn ich in Shorts vor ihnen stehe...aber bei dir wundert mich sowieso alles. Außerdem musste ich mir jawohl irgendwo was zum Anziehen besorgen...meine eigenen Klamotten hast du doch weggeworfen." ,zischte der jüngere zurück und drehte sich von dem Prinzen weg.  
  
Wufei verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete darauf, dass Vegeta ihm neue Sachen brachte. Doch dies würde wohl nie im Leben passieren, so wie er den Krieger einschätzte würde er ihn im nächsten Augenblick wieder beleidigen oder schlagen.  
  
'Wenn ich doch nur meinen Gundam oder wenigstens mein Schwert bei mir hätte...verflixt...ich muss wohl vorerst einen anderen Weg finden um mich gegen diesen eingebildeten Saiyajin zu wehren "Ich hab deine Sachen weggeworfen, weil du nur Scheiße hattest und in den Sachen so was von schwul aussahst..."  
  
Vegeta strich sich eine Träne aus den Augen, betrachtete seinen nassen Finger und musste noch mehr lachen.  
  
"Jetzt wein ich sogar vor lachen!!"  
  
Der Prinz der Saiyajin musste sich abstützten um nicht auf dem Boden weiter zu gackern.  
  
Doch im Kopf des Älteren spielte sich etwas völlig anderes ab.  
  
Wie lange wollte Wufei denn noch an der Wand stehen und ihm seinen Hintern zeigen?  
  
Der Chinese drehte seinen Kopf etwas in Vegeta´s Richtung und wartete , wie der Saiyajin dachte, immer noch darauf, dass er ihm Kleidung brachte.  
  
Langsam wurde es ruhig im Wohnzimmer und Vegeta konnte sich wieder fangen.  
  
"Du wartest doch jetzt nicht darauf, dass ich dir was zum anziehen bringe?!"  
  
"Warum nicht? Du hast mein Sachen schließlich alle zerstört!"  
  
"Ich hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu...!"  
  
Und schon musste Vegeta wieder anfangen zu lachen.  
  
Dem Piloten reichte es. War er der Witz der Nation oder warum hörte der Prinz nicht mehr auf?  
  
"Hör auf zu lachen!!" befahl der Jüngere. "Es ist ja nicht zum aushalten! Bin ich denn so witzig?!"  
  
Vegeta vernahm so etwas wie Traurigkeit aus Wufei`s Stimme.  
  
"Ach, wie süß! Der Kleine heult ja gleich. Willste auf den Arm?" grinste der Größere abfällig.  
  
Grummelnd dreht sich Wufei nun ganz um.  
  
"Ich heule nicht und ich bin nicht süß!!"  
  
"Hm....deinen Arsch finde ich aber trotzdem ganz süß!" lachte Vegeta und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Und weil ich heute gute Laune hab, darfst du die Hose behalten...Auch wenn ich dann deinen süßen Hintern nicht mehr so gut begutachten kann!"  
  
Wieder breitete sich über Wufei`s Wangen ein rosa Hauch aus. Wufei hatte absolut keine Lust für diesen notgeilen Saiyajin als Lachnummer zu dienen. Also riss er Vegeta wütend die Hose aus der Hand und zog sich schnell an. Dann ging er zur Küche und machte sich etwas zum Frühstück.  
  
Dieses bescheuerte Alien...was denkt der, wer er ist!?! Na warte Gartenzwerg, du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben!  
  
Der Chinese grinste in sich hinein bei seinen Vorstellungen den Prinzen zu erledigen. Selbst gegen diesen Plan würde ein Super Saiyajin nichts ausrichten können. Wufei war zufrieden mit seinem Geistesblitz, wenn alles gut ging würde er es Vegeta schon in den nächsten Tagen heimzahlen können. Enttäuscht sah der Prinz dem jungen Kämpfer hinterher.  
  
Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Wufei dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.  
  
Warum tat er nicht das, was Vegeta wollte?  
  
Jeder musste das tun, was der mächtigste Krieger des Weltalls wollte!  
  
Wütend ballte er seine linke Faust und richtete die linke Hand auf Wufei`s Rücken.  
  
Wie im Trance bündelte er seine Kraft in seiner Handfläche, um seinen verletzten Stolz zu lindern. Wufei spürte wie Vegeta seine Kraft freisetzte, diese dann aber doch noch erlöschte. Der Chinese fragte sich, was ihn wohl davon abgehalten haben mochte. Doch jetzt hatte er wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über den Saiyajin Gedanken zu machen. Der dunkelhaarige Pilot ging in das Zimmer des Prinzen, holte all seine Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und auch aus der Waschmaschine. Dann ging er vor das Haus, legte sie auf einen Haufen und zündete diesen an.  
  
"Was wird der große Saiyajin wohl ohne seine Klamotten machen so splitternackt!?"  
  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln formte sich auf Wufei s Lippen als er wieder in das Haus zurückkehrte.  
  
Die Fetzen, die er jetzt noch hat, stehl ich ihm Nachts und verbrenn die auch... Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, ging der junge Chinese in sein Zimmer.  
  
Der junge Krieger kam zurück ins Haus. Dies konnte Vegeta deutlich spüren.  
  
"Warum war der denn jetzt draußen...?"  
  
Er zog seine linke Augenbraue fragend und misstrauisch in die Höhe.  
  
Und schon konnte der Prinz den beißenden Geruch von verbrannten Textilien riechen, der durch seine feine Nase kroch.  
  
"Was hat der denn verbrannt? Klamotten....aber er hat doch nur seine Boxershorts und meine Hose.  
  
Was kann er denn verbrannt....ha...ben..."  
  
Jetzt dämmerte es dem Krieger und die Wut kochte in ihm hoch.  
  
"Dieser verdammte kleine Penner!!! Was denkt er, wer er ist, die Klamotten eines Prinzen zu verbrennen!?!"  
  
Blind vor Zorn donnerte Vegeta den Korridor entlang.  
  
Seine Boxershorts flatterte um seine Oberschenkel, als er in den Gang rechts von sich bog.  
  
"Dem werd ich was husten!!" grummelte er vor sich hin als er schließlich Wufei`s Tür erreicht hatte.  
  
Seine Hand legte sich auf den Türgriff und drückte ihn leicht aber bestimmt nach unten.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall donnerte der Saiyajin die Tür gegen die Wand, wodurch sie beinah aus den Angeln brach. Wufei saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und grinste den Saiyajin an, der soeben seine Tür zerstört hatte. Er hatte vergessen, dass der Prinz seine Aura orten konnte und anscheinend das Feuer mitbekommen hatte. Doch es änderte nichts an der Situation für Vegeta, der jetzt nur noch mit der Boxershorts auskommen musste, die er trug.  
  
"Ja du darfst eintreten Vegeta...weshalb so aufgebracht?" ,meinte er belustigt.  
  
Dem Saiyajin war nicht zu Spaßen, er stürzte sich auf Wufei und hob den Chinesen am Kragen seines schwarzen Tanktops hoch.  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du kleiner Bastard!?" ,brüllte er ihn an.  
  
Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Piloten wurde eine Spur breiter und er spuckte Vegeta an. Langsam bildeten sich Zornesfalten im Gesicht des Saiyajin und er schleuderte den Chinesen gegen das Bettgestell. Wufei stemmt sich vom Bett auf und grinste den Prinzen weiterhin siegessicher an.  
  
"Und was jetzt? Willst du mich jetzt umbringen? Tu dir keinen Zwang an!"  
  
Der Saiyajin biss die Zähne vor Wut zusammen.  
  
"Du kleines...." grummelte der Älter.  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste und wollte den Chinesen am liebsten auf der Stelle töten, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Dieses Gefühl, er kannte es nicht.  
  
Doch irgendwie war es ihm bekannt.  
  
Verlangen.... Wufei erkannte ein seltsames Funkeln in den Tiefen des Blicks von dem Saiyajin. Langsam begann er zu zweifeln ob er zu weit gegangen war, er durfte Vegeta und seine enormen Kräfte niemals unterschätzen. Auch wenn der Chinese es nicht wahr haben wollte, wusste er, dass er dem Prinzen ausgeliefert war, Vegeta hatte die absolute Kontrolle.  
  
Doch der Pilot wollte seinen Zweifel Vegeta gegenüber nicht zeigen und schlug um sich, als der Prinz näher kam.  
  
"Hau ab du Gnom! Fass mich an und ich zerfetz dich mit meinem Gundam!"  
  
"Hahaha...du und mich zerfetzen...wo bitte schön ist denn dann dein Gundam?!"  
  
Der beißende Spott in der Stimme des Saiyajin s machte Wufei nur noch wütender. "Mein Gundam steht immer zum Kampf bereit! Du wirst schon sehen!" zischte der Piloten den Saiyajin an. "Ich freu mich schon...." lachte der Prinz der Saiyajin als er sich auf das Bett setzte. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit! Er packte Wufei bei den Handgelenken und drückte ihn nach hinten. "Was soll das?!?!" schrie Wufei erschrocken und schlug wieder wie eine Furie um sich. Doch der Prinz setzte sein ich-bin-besser-als-du Grinsen auf und beugte seinen Kopf runter um Wufei etwas ins Ohr zu säuseln. Der Chinese wollte sich wehren, als er die Lippen des Älter an seinem Hals spürte, doch Vegeta drückte ihn fest ins Bett zurück. "Lass mich los, du Sex-Maniac!!" "Jetzt büßt du mir für meine Klamotten! Schrei so viel du willst, dich wird eh niemand hören! Schon vergessen? Dies ist mein Haus!" flüsterte der Prinz leise aber noch so laut, dass es ein menschliches Wesen vernehmen konnte.  
  
Dem Chinesen fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war Vegeta ausgeliefert! Der Prinz würde sich das nehmen, was er wollte! Vegeta setzte sich auf den unter sich zitterten Körper und lachte verhängnisvoll. Panik und abgrundtiefer Hass spiegelten sich in den Augen des jungen Chinesen wieder. Am liebsten hätte er den Saiyajin von sich geschleudert und aufs brutalste gefoltert. Er hätte ihn leiden lassen immer und immer wieder und jedes mal wenn der Prinz vorm Sterben war, hätte er ihn wieder geheilt und das ganze von vorne beginnen lassen...Vegeta s Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
  
"Du dreckiger, schwuler Bastard! Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich..."  
  
"Oder was!? Was kannst du mir schon anhaben? ICH bin an der Reihe und du bist nur ein kleiner Teil meines Spiels."  
  
Wieder lachte der Prinz böse und streichelte das Gesicht des Jungen. Wufei fletschte (oO) die Zähne und trat um sich, da er seine Hände aus dem harten Griff des Saiyajins nicht lösen konnte. Das wilde Gestrampel ging Vegeta auf die Nerven.  
  
"Kleiner, wenn du deine Beine behalten willst, dann hör auf zu strampeln!!"  
  
Doch der Chinese ging auf die Drohung nicht ein und strampelte vor Panik weiter.  
  
Der Prinz lies ein kurzes Seufzen ertönen, fasste mit seinem rechten Arm das rechte Bein des Pilotens und brach es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
Wufei riss die Augen auf und schrie vor Schmerz.  
  
"Wenn du jetzt weiter versuchst, dich zu befreien, brech ich dir noch ein paar andere Knochen!!" knurrte der Saiyajin.  
  
Wufei stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Warum er? Warum musste er gerade das Spielzeug des arrogantesten Wesen des Alls sein?  
  
Der Prinz liess das Bein des Jungen los und widmete sich wieder schöneren Sachen, wie Wufei`s Hals mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden.  
  
Langsam liess er seine Zunge aus seinem Mund gleiten und strich mit ihr langsam den Hals hoch, bis er an Wufei`s Ohrläppchen angekommen war.  
  
Vegeta schloss das Fleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und biss leicht rein.  
  
Doch der Saiyajin wollte mehr.  
  
Er wollte Blut schmecken und biss fester in das sensible Fleisch.  
  
Er zog an der Wunde, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
  
Der Körper des Piloten zitterte immer noch.  
  
Wahrscheinlich vom Schmerz, dachte der Prinz und saugte seelenruhig und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen weiter an seinem Ohrläppchen. Wufei versuchte die höllischen Schmerzen in seinem Bein zu unterdrücken, er hatte schon größere Qualen erleiden müssen und so einfach wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Der Chinese rammte dem Saiyajin sein gesundes Bein in den Magen und stieß sich von ihm.  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden war der Prinz und der junge Pilot nutzte diese Chance, er richtete sich zitternd auf und schleppte sich langsam voran. Doch er merkte, dass er so nicht weit kommen würde und ihm die Zeit davon lief. Er bemerkte, wie sich hinter ihm Vegeta aufrichtete.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Wufei jetzt nach Hilfe gerufen oder noch besser um die Hilfe seines Gundams. Doch dieser war zu weit entfernt und er wusste nicht einmal genau wo. Also kämpfte der Chinese mit den Schmerzen und schleppte sich zur Tür. Der Prinz hatte den Piloten am Arm gepackt und drückte zu.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, wenn du dich wehrst, brech ich dir noch ein paar Knochen!!" knurrte er und mit einem lauten Knacken hing der Arm des Chinesen traurig an dessen Körper.  
  
"ich kann auch meinen Spass haben, wenn du dich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr bewegen kannst!" lachte der Saiyajin laut.  
  
Wufei schrie vor Schmerzen und sank auf den Boden; seinen rechten Arm haltend.  
  
"DU VERDAMMTER WICHSER!" brüllte der Junge.  
  
Seine Stimme war kurz vor dem Versagen.  
  
Er versuchte die Tränen der Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit zu unterdrücken, doch er konnte nicht.  
  
Vegeta sah sich das Schauspiel vor sich belustigt an als er doch genug von Wufei`s Rumgewimmere hatte und ihn an seinen schwarzen Haaren packte.  
  
Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen warf er den Piloten wieder zurück ins Bett.  
  
"Und jetzt bleibst du fein drin liegen! Sonst brech ich dir deinen hübschen Nacken auch noch!!"  
  
Der Sayiajin drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete Wufei noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich mit langsamen Schritten dem Bett näherte. Wie sehr ihn doch die Unterwürfigkeit und Hilflosigkeit seiner "Opfer" anmachte.  
  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen und wischte den Rest Speichel von ihnen als er endlich am Bettende angekommen war.  
  
Es schien ihm wie eine halbe Weltreise das Bett zu erreichen.  
  
Wufei hielt sich immernoch seinen gebrochenden Arm und die Tränen flossen nur so seine Wangen runter.  
  
Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte der Prinz Wufei kam sich so vor, als wenn er gerade etwas tief in seinem Innern gebrochen war. Er wusste was jetzt folgen würde...im Moment konnte er nichts dagegen tun, Vegeta würde so oder so gewinnen. Doch er konnte sich auch noch später rächen.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Chinese verdrengte alle Gedanken an die Realität und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf sein Inneres. Zwar spürte er den harten Griff, als der Saiyajin ihn packte und zu sich zog doch er war längst woanders. Er war nicht mehr er selbst....  
  
Nur noch eine leere Hülle, die keine Verwertung mehr findet. Ich bin mein Geist und kann mich auf der Gedankenebene bewegen  
  
Die Gedanken des Piloten drifteten zu seinem Gundam ab und in ihm kam eine gewisse Hoffnung hoch. Er rief immer wieder nach dem Gundam und dachte nur noch an ihn. Langsam umspielten die Finger des Saiyajin die Lippen des Chinesens.  
  
Doch irgendetwas war anders als vorhin.  
  
Der Pilot wehrte sich nicht und seine Augen waren irgendwie leer.  
  
Der Prinz wurde langsam wütend.  
  
So macht das doch keinen Spaß, wenn das Opfer nichts mitkriegt!!  
  
Vegeta packte den Jüngeren mit seiner freien Hand an seinem Haar und zog ihn daran so, dass er zum sitzend kam.  
  
Wütend funkelte der Prinz Wufei an: "Ich will dich bestrafen! Also sei so nett und mach mal was!!"  
  
Er drückte ihn zurück ins Bett und plötzlich kehrte Leben in die schwarzen Augen des jungen Kriegers.  
  
"Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?" zischte der Saiyajin. 


End file.
